


Where Love Grows

by Kryptonite_Mia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are both oblivious Idiots, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of OC Death (nothing very graphic), Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single dad Keith, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonite_Mia/pseuds/Kryptonite_Mia
Summary: Keith never saw himself as being a father, but after getting a surprise call from Kolivan one day, his entire world gets turned upside down for the better.Now with a new child in his life, he gets to handle navigating parenthood's ups and downs while still hopelessly pining for his best friend.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Found.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as what I was hoping was just going to be a few tweets spewing out an idea of Keith adopting a kid while hopelessly pining after Shiro, but it turned into something much much longer and much much bigger. 
> 
> As the story goes on I do have plans to add to the tags, as well as possibly changing the rating depending on if I decide to add any NSFW down the line.

Barely a year after the end of the war, when things had started to semi settle, Keith found himself planet bound more often than not. It was.... nice to have a bit of a break, give his body a chance to recover after years of daily overuse.

Although with all the sudden extra time recently Keith had found himself getting bored. Antsy.

He had never had free time like this before in his entire life. There were only so many ways he could re-arrange his Pop’s old place that he had renovated over a few years and only so many attempted games of catch to play with Kosmo.

Thankfully before his brain could turn into total mush, he got an unexpected call from Kolivan, requesting his presence back at the Garrison. 

—————————————————————

“They were found in a small ship close to one of Zarkon’s personal arenas... malnourished, dehydrated, wounded. Unfortunately there were a few who couldn’t survive however long they were stranded. More than half of those left alive have been returned to their respective home planets, handed off to parents or guardians, the others have been taken in by their own kind but... we do have one left that we’ve been having trouble relocating.”

At twelve a police man showed up to his Pops house with a social worker to break the news. 

By fourteen he was considered “non adoptable” after being kicked out of over ten different foster homes. 

He was the problem child. 

Branded difficult, uncontrollable, angry, hostile, violent.

Months before turning 16 he stole an official Garrison vehicle and met the man who would change his life forever.

By twenty two he was a senior blade officer.

Now rapidly closing in on twenty four he found himself on the other side of the glass, looking in on a mixed Galra child, tucked in the corner of the Garrison supervised playroom, hiding inside a metallic emergency blanket and shaking like a leaf.

“From the small amount of documentation kept for the arenas children that we’ve been able to uncover, she was birthed in the arenas. No record of who her father may be, mother died three years after her birth, if not in the arena itself then most likely from stress. Capable of speaking and understanding traditional Galran, although she hasn’t said much. A few different blades have attempted to reach her in some way with no luck. An Altean alchemist and some of the MFE’s attempted talking with her as well but... she’s got a pretty mean bite thats made others wary of making an attempt.”

Keith took in a deep breath, pushing back memories filled with blurred faces passing by, fake smiles, voices too high, trying their best to do whatever they would to get whatever it was that they wanted from him. Trying to talk him down into quiet and cooperative.

“What’s her name?”

Behind him Kolivan tapped away on his data pad, letting out a tired sigh, something Keith didn’t hear from him too often. 

“C812764”

Keith let himself into the playroom, making sure he moved slowly but with a clear path, predictable intentions. Despite his attempts to be careful, he was greeted with an animalistic growl, sharp teeth and yellow sclera with black slits, hidden behind matted nearly black navy blue hair.

Looking past the obvious fear, the Galran child was a cute kid. Furry ears that were a bit too big for her head melded into her mat of hair, small slivers of light baby blue skin with white freckles were a bright contrast against the deep scar on her left cheek, an identical mirror to the dark stripe on her other cheek.

“Looks like we may have a little something in common huh?” Keith vaguely motioned to his own stripe, burned into his skin while in an fight to the death with his best friend. 

His attempt at communication was met with another almost feral growl. 

Moving casually despite the black slits following his every move, Keith slowly made his way deeper into the playroom, testing the give of one of the miniature red plastic chairs before taking a cautious seat. 

He didn’t have a real plan on how to get through to her, but there was a nagging at the back of his head saying he might be her only chance at not getting lost in some sort of foster system.

Taking blind stabs in the dark Keith started talking, to what felt like the room more than the girl, telling her about remodeling his home in the desert, his favorite constellations, flying in Red, hover bike rides with Shiro, Hunks amazing cooking, the fields of Juniberries Lance and Lotor had started planting for Allura, Atlas playing pranks on the crew with her changing hallways and even the space malls. It took mentioning Kosmo to get some sort of reaction from her.

She still looked scared and guarded, but her ears perked up, followed by a flash of a matching tail, slipping out of the emergency blanket behind her.

“I actually found him in a meteor while I was traveling with a very special person. He was about as big as you are, but now he’s about as big as that big scary guy that brought me in to meet you.”

That managed to get a small smile.

Still staying aware of his own movements, Keith reached into his jacked to pull out his data pad, clicking a few times before pushing it on the floor between them as a hologram of Kosmo lit up. He was running through the halls of the Atlas with Shiros old Altean arm securely stuck between his jaws, stolen from the captain after he failed to deliver on his promise of treats.

The girl started as the video played, slowly scooting a little closer to get a better look. As she did the emergency blanket pooled around her lap, revealing a tattered dress, reminiscent of the clothes Shiro had been found in. Her eyes relaxed a fraction as the videos played through a few more loops, eventually a small voice breaking up the silence.

“I-s he soft?

Her Galran had an accent to it that Keith didn’t quite recognize, but it caused a slight pull in his chest.

“Yes, he’s very soft. Would you like to meet him? If you’d like I’m sure he’d like to come with us to grab some food?”

The girls face fell instantly with her ears, wide eyes welling up causing pure icy panic to shoot though Keiths veins.

He didn’t know what it was that he could have said wrong and found himself scrambling trying to figure out how to get back to whatever progress it had looked like they may be making. 

Before he was able to fully recover though, the girl stood up abruptly, stumbling on shaky legs until she reached Keith and fell face first into his lap.

Somehow she was shaking harder now than she had been when Keith had first come in, a wet patch quickly growing on his leg as he once again got flashes of himself, as a kid, older than her, in a completely different situation, but still just as tired. Just as exhausted from trying to keep a hard from. Just as defeated.

Keeping up with his careful movements as to not scare her, Keith pulled the child up from the floor and into his lap, wrapping the blanket back around her. Vaguely he remembered a story Kroila had told him on the whale, about how she got him to stop fussing when he was a baby.

Running a gentle hand down the back of the girls head, Keith did his best to purr, the noise sounding gravely and unpracticed to his own ears, but it got the girl to melt into him, small hiccups breaking through her silent sobs.

“I’m going to call for Kosmo and he’s going to help us get home okay?”

Said wolf materialized next to them, taking up the majority of the play room at the mention of his name.

“Kosmo... this is our new friend. I think shes going to be staying with us for a little bit...”

The space wolfs ears perked up at that, his nose twitching curiously at the blue Galran in his humans lap. Deeming her safe and smelling her obvious distress he smushed his wet nose between them, offering up slobbery kisses that were rewarded with tiny broken giggles. 

An unfamiliar pull once again bloomed in Keiths chest hearing her as the smell of ozone filled the room, acting as their only warning before Kosmo transported them back out to his shack in the desert.

——————————-

That night with minimal fussing, Keith managed to get the Galran girl cleaned up and fed. It took a bit of time but he almost managed to de tangle most of the knots in her hair, before tying it off into two small pigtails that barely fell over her shoulders.

Once she was tucked into Keiths own bed, with Kosmo standing guard taking up any left over room, Keith made his way out to the couch, noticing his datapad blinking on the coffee table.

“Keith??? Is everything okay?! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for hours. Kolivan said you’d be needing time off?”

Shiro’s exasperated face took up the screen on his datapad, glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose and white hair sticking every which way from being anxiously fingered through. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at Shiro’s flustered look, playing with the ends of his braid.

“Yeah well uhm... I’m not sure if anyone’s really informed you yet, but the blades fond a ship coming from one of the arenas full of children. Most of them ave been claimed or moved but there was one little girl they were having trouble with uhm I guess relocating...”

Shiro’s head cocked to the side with a hum, making him almost look like a puppy. He had no right looking that cute right now.

“Truthfully this is the first I’m hearing of this... What happened with the one the blades were having trouble with?”

Sagging back into the couch, Keith brought his knees up to his chest.

“Well. She was labeled the trouble child, and she’s Galra so no one was really jumping at the chance to take her in. She’s obviously scared, malnourished and isn’t very vocal...”

Speaking out loud was making the situation truly start to set in for Keith, causing a slight tremor to work its way to his hands.

“Bab-uhm Keith- are you okay? I know this has to hit a little to close to home... If um, if you need anything, anything at all my nights free...?”

Keith knew for a fact that it wasn’t. But he also knew if he asked, Shiro would cancel any and all meetings or paper work he had to catch up on, making it all the more difficult to fight off the blush threatening to stain his checks. Shiro seemed to be having small slip ups every time they talked, almost saying something else instead of Keiths name, but he didn't allow himself to wander or hope too much.

“I’m okay... we’re okay. She’s sleeping right now, Kosmo taking to protect her,”

He chuckled softly.

“And I’d uhm. I’d really like to see you, I know how hard it can be for you to get nights off but... I don’t want to leave only to have her possibly waking up alone. I dont want to overwhelm her more than she already is, so I think for just right now it’s probably best its just her and me... just until she gets a bit more comfortable....”

Keith bit his lip while Shiro nodded with an impossibly soft smile. It wasn’t the smile he flashed to everyone as the Captain of the Atlas or the Black Paladin, but a soft smile seemingly reserved for only Keith, that highlighted the indents of crows feet and smile lines. 

With everything that they had all been through, Shiro more than anyone deserved the soft touches of age, mapping out regular consonant smiles throughout the years.

“I understnad... but if you need anything at all you know how to reach me. It’s been really good to talk with you again Keith... its been too long...”

They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts, a warmth pooling low in his belly at being able to talk with Shiro again. With how busy Shiro’s schedule had become and with how erratic Keith’s off planet missions were it was hard to find time like this.

Leftover silence from their call didn't last for too long as eventually his phone flashed with another call, this time from Krolia. She had heard from Kolivan about Keith picking up the Galran child and naturally wanted more details.

“I’ve seen her pictures... shes a very beautiful child. Very strong willed too... reminds me of someone I know.”

Keith chuckled softy, feeling the warm pull blooming in his chest. 

“Kolivan also showed me the name on her file... disgusting that Zarkons army couldn’t allow the children something as simple as a proper name... has to be a serial number of course.”

She scoffed.

Keith didn’t like the excuse of a name either but he didn’t know what to do about it. He couldn’t refer to her as “the girl” forever.

They talked for a while longer, Krolia offering advise on how to best bond with the child and comfort her during this confusing time.

“The purring may take a while for you to get use too as you haven’t done it regularly but she’ll appreciate it. You may also find it helpful to build a nest in her bed, let her know she has her own safe comfortable place within your home...”

By the time they had finished up their call, Keith had a mile long list of needed supplies and Galran customs to help the girl get adjusted.

Nothing had really taken the time to fully settle all the way until after Keith had settled down for the night, the true thought that he had essentially just non officially adopted a child he had met barely hours before hitting him right as he slipped into a deep slumber.

—————-

The girl seemed to settle well within their first week together. She was still fairly quiet but made it abundantly clear that she didn’t like being left alone, either needing Keith or Kosmo with her at all times.

She was wary of strangers, running to hide the one time at the end of the week that Krolia had attempted to come visit, taking a lot of coaxing and nudging from Kosmo to get her back out of the room once Kroila had left.

Still everyday no matter how small was progress. She enjoyed coloring in books Romelle had sent over and head over heels for the cookies Hunk had made, geared more toward her “Galran taste buds”.

During the second week they had started a little tradition every night of Keith brushing out her hair then setting it in different traditional Galran braids after she had very tentatively asked if she could “have a braid like daddy does?”

Being called daddy that first time had been a full blown shock to Keiths system, causing a deep pool of warmth to overtake his chest as a slight prickling tickled the backs of his eyes.

She was turning out to be a great kid, the only looming worry Keith still had sticking around every day was that they had still yet to decide on a name. 

Kroila had offered up a few traditional Galran names, that were all almost /almost/ as bad as Yorak. He did want her to feel like she had a connection to her culture, something he never had growing up, but decided to skip on the names for now. 

Nothing seemed to stand doubt until they were sat in bed one night, going through one of the books left by Keith’s Pop that he had managed to keep all these years.

Him and his Pops use to stay up practically all night, going through the book that was more of a journal of collages, put together in his teen years, filed to the brim with local star charts, sketches of constellations, and pages ripped out of old Greek mythology books. It was that book that had started Keiths love for space, now something he was hoping to use with the Galran girl in an attempt to make the vast expanses of space a little less scary.

Keith’s curiosity got the best of him and with reluctant help from Kolivan he got pictures and reports of the ship that was more like a glorified rescue pod, that the girl and the other children were stranded on. Despite its small size it had large windows wrapping almost al the way around. Ensuring that no matter where they stood, the vast expanse of lonely deep space was always visible. 

The girl didn’t like talking about her time on the pod and Keith never pressed her, but as they were coming onto their third week together, the majority of their nights had been plagued with night terrors. 

The screams of a creature so small, begging with visions to not hurt her, to let her mother go, to stop, didn’t hold a flame to the terrors Zarkon brought onto Keith and the other paladins.

Keith couldn’t do much to help her, but leaned on the advice Krolia had given him. He held her securely, and let small claws squeeze him as hard as she needed, sometimes so tight it was like she was afraid Keith would disappear if she didn’t hold on tight enough. Purring had also come in handy, something he had to train himself on but something that helped ground the girl. Keith would purr for however long he needed to until she would offer small hiccuped chirps in return.

Six years old and she had lived enough for eighty lives.

Despite everything she was strong and stubborn. Quiet but smart, catching on quickly to routine, absorbing as much information about the world as possible.

“Daddy who’s this?”

Turning to a new page she pointed to a picture of a statue, obviously ripped out of an old library book with the name ‘Athena’ scrawled under in his Pops’ strong letter. 

“We’ll lets see.... it says Athena’s the goddess of wisdom, poetry, art and strategy...”

Small blue fingers gently stroked over the picture, staring in wonder.

“She looks pretty...”

Keith watched his daughter for a moment longer, running the name around in his head while her tail affectionately wrapped itself around his wrist.

“You know how we were working on a name for you?”

She nods, not looking up from the page.

“What do you think about Athena?”

Soft ears sprung up, deep black eyes growing wide, mapping out Keiths face.

“R-really? But-but it says she’s strong and I’m just... I’m not...”

Keith pet over her ear with his free hand, kissing the crown of her head.

“What did we say about saying mean things to ourselves?”

“Not to because it’s not good to lie.”

“Good girl... now... how does Athena sound starshine?”

She was quite for a moment longer, looking away from Keith, back to the page and tugged at the end of her short braid, a habit she had picked up from Keith anytime he talked to or about Shiro. Being so bluntly called out by his own kid didn’t help with his hopeless pining. She had yet to really meet any of his friends, only knowing a few by the little gifts and treats they would send via Kosmo. He hoped to change that soon.

“I like it.”

She decided after a long moment.

“A-and I’m gonna grow up to be strong! And Pretty! Just like her and Daddy!”

Athena explained happily, turning in Keith’s lap to wrap her small body around his, a soft little trill following quickly behind a chirp, a sound he had never heard her make before. The feeling of warmth pulling at his chest overflowed, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

“Thank you daddy.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in so well with pressure from his family and his daughter, Keith decides now would be a good time for Athena to meet everyone. He’s worried about it going terribly of course, but no worry could have ever prepared him for her response when meeting the not super secret love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every single person that left Kudos or comments on the first chapter, its greatly appreciated <3 
> 
> This chapter delves a bit deeper and sets up chapter three for a lot more angst.

“Okay... now who’s this?”

“The Cookie Man!”

Keith chuckled into Athenas hair, one of her velvet ears twitching lightly as her tail squeezed around his wrist lightly. 

“What’s his real new sweetheart?”

“Hunk The Cookie Man!”

It had been nearly a full month now since the day Keith had met the small blue Galran girl sitting in his lap on the floor, surrounded by pictures of his friends... his family. With a bit of prodding from both significant ends of his life he was doing his best to get Athena ready to meet everyone shortly. 

Keith had talked about them all regularly of course, wanting his daughter to eventually understand how many people she had looking out for her, a possible safety net if need be. All the paladins had chipped in, wanting to do everything in their power to make sure Athena was comfortable in her new life on a strange planet, sending small gifts via Kosmo to start some sort of connection. 

So far Hunk was one of her top favorites due to the copious amount of baked goods he had sent for both of them. Keith knew in the back of his mind that he probably shouldn’t be indulging Athenas sweet tooth so much, but knowing her history, he struggled to deny her the simple joy of Hunks food.

“What about her?”

“Aunt Romy!”

Romelle joined Hunk high on her list of favorites, not only for really being the closest thing Keith had ever had to a real sibling (except for...maybe Shiro...) But for providing Athena with some of her favorite coloring books and a few pairs of actual cloths once things caught up, forcing Keith to realize that he was in no way shape or form prepared to take on a child who couldn’t live in his oversized shirts forever. 

“And this ones-“

“Daddy’s special friend!”

Keith went slightly ridged at Athenas excited exclamation, looking at the picture of himself and Shiro, taken not long ago during one of the few times all the Paladins had been able to get together. 

Athena had pointed out multiple times how much Keith tends to talk about Shiro, when telling her stories of his time at the Garrison, with Voltron and even with the Blades. She mentioned how happy he always looked after talking about his best friend saying 

‘Daddy’s eyes get all big and sparkly!’

The kid was far too observant for her own good.

“Yes Athena, Shiro is a very special, very close friend of daddy’s... just like everyone else here.”  
“Then why dos your smile look so much bigger in his pictures?”

This girl was going to be the end of him.

She wasn’t wrong though, Keith had noticed as they went through all the photos he had accumulated over the years, after the war, after everyone had gotten settled into their own lives, most of his pictures tended to have Shiro in them. In those photo they also both so happened to look... genuinely happy. Despite everything though, Keith wasn't going to get his hopes up, wasn't going to read too far into something so silly...

“That’s a good observation honey but how about this one, do you remember who they are?”

“That’s Pigeon! She’s the one who game me the Voltron Toys!”

Athenas Galran was perfect, advanced even for her age from what Kolivan and Krolia had told him. More recently they had been working hard on her earth dialect, her still present accent wrapping uniquely around the words. She was doing great, learning quickly although there were some words that translated a bit oddly, Pidge’s name being one such word.

“Amazing sweetheart, okay one last picture after this before bed time... Do you remember these three?”

She sat straight up in his lap, ears perked at the ready, practically glowing before her grand announcement.

“That’s Princess of old Altea Allura! A-and the mysterious banished Prince Lotor!”

After their first night home together, Keith had promised to himself that he would never lie to Athena. If she had any curiosities, about any part of the world, if he had an answer he would give it to her, truthfully and honestly. There were just... some things he was worried about telling her. 

Lotor wasn’t his father. He wasn’t the man that had started the arenas. He was the man who had betrayed their trust, who destroyed countless lives, who they believed to be dead. But he was also the man who managed to bring Allura back to them. Who didn’t hide from the mistakes he made once coming back himself, admitting to all of them. He was the man who helped them rebuild, who managed to pull generals away from his fathers lost war, rehabilitation them into something better.

Despite everything Keith was still worried that letting Athena know, a single branch from the man who ruined her life since before she was born was out there and close to her would ruin any progress they made. So an exaggerated truth would have to suffice for now. He would tell her when she got older. When she would be able to comprehend everything that the war did to all of them. How the war changed all of them.

“And thats the Prince and Princesses farm boy that takes care of the juniberry flowers!”

Telling her who Lance was, wasn’t a total exaggeration of the truth. He did plant the juniberry fields on New Altea, took care of them, had started a whole new life until Allura had come back... with Lotor... they had their own thing going on. Lance probably wasn’t going to like being known as the farm boy, but... who could stay mad at a child? Especially one as sweet and adorable as Athena.

“Last one honey... this is-“

“Coran! The brave guardian knight who helped watch over the princess with the funny hair!”

Trying to explain how things worked tens of thousands of years ago was complicated enough for Keith to follow, he didn’t want to overload Athena too much... and Coran was deserving of the title of Knight, watching over all of them, guiding them. 

“That’s everyone... think you’re ready to meet them all tomorrow?”

—————————

Shiro felt like an idiot, standing in front of his mirror, adjusting his tie for the hundredth time before ripping it off with an exasperated huff.

He had fought in the arenas, lead the Paladins, had his actual soul transferred into a new body that was one of his own clones AND piloted the Atlas.

So why- why was he starting to panic over how to dress to meet a kid?

Well not just any kid... Keiths kid. Dropped into his lab one day without a second thought, obviously loved and cared for.

Shiro had tried to give the new little family space, not even beginning to imagine what the girl could possibly be feeling. He had barely survived the arenas as a young adult, able to protect himself and others, chosen to be used as a pawn in whatever violence the Galra wanted. Athena was just a child. A child who’s only ever known the dark muted walls and screams that never ceased to end.

Given the circumstance, despite his attempt at giving them space Shiro was... worried. Keith was more than capable to do anything the universe dropped into his lap, having proven it time and time again it was just that- he had never imagined Keith as a dad.

It was never a real concrete idea Keith had ever mentioned being fully invested in. Always sitting there as a thought.

During some of their rare late night talks, when the universe had allowed them some slight downtime while in the Castle of Lions, Keith had confided in Shiro. He had told Shiro about his time in the system, about being passed from family to family. Talking fondly and frequently about the rare nice families he saw barely in passing, slowly shutting down and caving in on himself when brining up the others- the ones he would prefer to forget.

_“I think about... maybe one day... if things settle. If maybe the futures a bit brighter, maybe fostering. I don’t think I could handle a kid full time- bu... I want to do good by them. I want to help them... Protect them...maybe one day...”_

Shortly after their conversation, never letting them sit still for long, the universes energy picked back up, dragging them around however it saw fit.

The universe tore Keith away from him, then brought him back. Bigger. Older. Stronger.

The universe pitted them against each other- Shiro almost killed him but... Keith said what he needed to say in an attempt to break through Haggars control.

When the universe allowed them to come back to earth, they finished off the war but not the whole battle.

Shiro was pulled up onto a marble pedestal he never asked for, in a body that wasn’t entirely his own, living up to the namesake of his new sentient ship, feeling the weight of the world crushing his shoulders.

With the sudden pressure of being an admiral, Shiro pushed himself away from the Paladins. Away from Keith.

Thinking about the fact that he almost got married to a man he hardly knew still made him nauseous. He had originally agreed to the dates, allowed himself to be lazily wooed, said yes when six months later a ring was procured, all in a vain attempt that maybe, maybe if he did things right, the hollow feeling in his chest would leave.

It never did.

Not until the Atlas was grounded, showing him glimpses of potentially being a trophy husband to a man who was once below him, that probably never loved him, just his status.

Feeling the hollow empty void eating away at his chest, Shiro forced himself to branch back out to people he once considered his family, who what felt like lifetimes ago, he stood with to bring Zarkon’s regime to an end.

Somehow despite all the time that had passed, all the Paladins welcomed Shiro back with open arms, pulling him back into their group, back into their lives. Then Keith... Keith called him every chance he got between missions. Tore him away from all the work piling up on his desk every few months to race through the sandy desert or earths galaxy.

Being with Keith pulled the empty feeling back, patched him back up and for the first time since being captured, helped him feel like himself.

Now Keith has a child. A child he talked about with such a wide smile, speaking softly on their calls as not to wake her, recounting their days together, unconsciously bragging about each new improvement she made, highlighting even the smallest of milestones. And sometimes confiding in him again during the rougher days.

_“I think last night was the first time she slept all the way through without a nightmare..._

_”She made this little like... purred chirpy noises when her and Kosmo were running around... Shiro it was cuter than any puppy or kitten video thats ever existed.”_

_”Hah... rougher night... I ended up having to teach her a new breathing exercise to help her stop hyperventilating...”_

_”SHIRO! SHIRO LOOK! Shiirrrooo she braided my hair tonight, look how well she did!”_

_”Today I think was... one of our hardest days... She-she saw something, I don't know what it was but... I couldn’t stop her crying and she kept... kept asking for me to not hurt her. I haven’t seen her eyes look that yellow since the first day... I couldn’t help her... she didn’t calm down until Kosmo was essentially laying on top of her and whining...”_

_”We went through some pictures tonight, she wants to make sure she knows everyone’s names before meeting up tomorrow... It’s really cute shes been drawing these little crayon drawings to remember everyone better.”_

Now today was the day and Shiro was launching himself into a near panic attack about what to wear to impress the child of his best friend that he definitely wasn’t in love with.

A tie was way too formal... that horrible flaming bowling shirt Coran had gifted him for Christmas was too casual and just- no. Keith had mentioned at one point liking his henleys... maybe that would work?

——————

Dressed in a black henley paired with gray washed jeans that maybe stuck a tad snug to his legs and lifted certain assets, Shiro made his way out to meet up with everyone at Lance’s juniberry fields.

The farm acted as a perfect semi central location for everyone to meet up, carrying the added bonus of copious amounts of wide open space in clean fresh air, something Keith had previously voiced concerns about, wanting to make sure Athena was as comfortable as possible.

It was almost odd hearing Keith getting so concerned over small things in his civilian life, but now he had a whole extra person to keep safe.

Nervously messing with a loose edge of paper wrapped around the small gift he had taken days debating over, Shiro allowed himself one more deep breath before making himself known to the small group that had gathered on the outsides of the field.

Allura had laid out multiple large blankets on the outskirts of the field as to not trample any of the lovingly taken care of flowers, where everyone was gathered around now, opening basked and emptying bags, with food, drinks and other little gifts for Athena. Coran and Romelle had even managed to come, both helping out with setting things up.

“Shiro! Man its been forever buddy how’ve ya been?”

Hunk clapped a big hand over Shiro’s shoulder as a warning before thick arms, dragged him into a warm bear hug.

It almost felt a little embarrassing, how Shiro’s eyes misted over, fighting back the stinging feeling behind his eyes, especially when the rest of the group rushed over, once again welcoming him with open arms. As if he had never isolated himself. As if time hadn’t naturally pulled them apart.

This was his family.

It felt like the strained years between all of them never existed, picking back up so easily between exchanging pleasantries and long overdue hugs, making Shiro’s head spin a bit and warmth spread through out his entire body. 

Everyone was doing well, having found their own spots in this new world they helped create. Everyone but Shiro.

He had a successful career, stayed the Garrisons golden boy even after coming back from a ‘failed’ mission, but he was married to is work at this point.

There was still something missing. Something that couldn’t be replaced with kind words from someone that felt like a stranger, or even well wishes of his family. He just could... quite put a finger on exactly what it may be.

Just as Shiro pulled away from hugging Allura, and shaking Lotors hand, the smell of ozone carried in on a soft breeze, gliding over the colorful expanses of juniberriess.

Looking up, Shiro could see clear outlines of three figures standing at the other side of the fields, a ways away, most likely to give Keiths daughter another moment to prepare herself.

Despite still being a ways away Shiro could make out Keith, able to recognize him anywhere. He looked good. Hair tied in a loose slightly sloppy braid most likely done by the child perched on his hip, dressed in cute pastel sun dress while Keith was dressed down in a well loved T-shirt and jeans, looking just as beautiful as ever.

“Man... so weird seeing mullet with a kid. Never really saw him being. A dad- even if his kid is ya know blue all over with ears and Galran and- ouch! Hey!”

Shiro was broken out of his slight trance by Lance’s squeak from Lotor flicking his ear in obvious annoyance.

————-

Keith could feel blood rushing past his ears, his heart beating a million miles a minute and his hands getting clammy. He was doing his best to stay calm, especially with Athena so close, but felt that he was obviously failing.

It didn’t make sense why he was so nervous- this was his /family/ for crying out loud! His found family that was very quickly about to be Athenas as well.

Maybe its due to how long it had been since they had all found actual time in their busy schedules to all get together for more than a few minutes between duties. 

Every time they had been able to get together, it was usually for some sort of celebration.

Marking the years since the war had ended.

Welcoming Allura back.

Coming to terms with Lotor. 

Getting a sneak peak at Pidge’s latest and biggest projects.

Celebrating Hunk and Shay’s marriage last year.

Almost celebrating... Shiros.

Now it was time to meet Keiths daughter.

“Do you remember what we asked about starshine?”

Athena nodded, little sharp claws digging into his shirt, hiding her face in the crook of his neck a bit shyly.

“If I get scared, its okay to call Kosmo and he’ll take me home. B-but I gotta try to b-be brave and s-strong... ju-just like Athena...”

Keith smiled, kissing her head as a soft calming purr emitted from his chest waiting until Athena let out her own chirped purr in response.

Taking another minute for both of them to get grounded, Keith set her down gently into the tall grass, taking a small blue hand and started to walk toward the group across the field.

As they got closer with each step, Keith found himself reciting Shiro’s old mantra ‘patience equals focus’. They could do this.

“Daddy the flowers smell so good! And they’re so pretty!”

Athena was an amazing little girl that was experiencing a whole new world for the first time, meeting new people, the most of which she had only seen in photos and a few in small shy blips over his data pad. She was going to be fine-

“Aunt Romy!”

Slipping out of Keiths hold, Athena sprinted straight toward Romelle who was standing at the other edge of the flowers, crouched down with her arms open wide.

Keiths instincts kicked in, propelling himself after her to ensure her safety as Romelle scooped his daughter up, twirling her around in the tall grass, both of them giggling loudly.

“Oh look at you! You’re even cuter that the pictures your daddy sent me! And so big you looked so small over the screen! Keith shes so perfect- oh and you’re wearing the dress I sent you!”

Romelle was practically squealing as Athena laughed her head off, soft pink sun dress flapping around happily with her restless tail.

“And your ears are so soft! You’re the cutest thing ever!”

Rubbing her cheeks against one of Athenas velvet ears, Romelle held her tight, absolutely melting at the little happy chirps her niece let out.

Keith had never seen Athena this happy and care free. Then Romelle... Romelle looked like a little kid. A real kid that wasn't forced too grow up too fast, burdened with saying goodbye to her parents and brother at such a young age. Now she looked just as ecstatic as his daughter.

Warmth spread from his chest out to his fingertips, stinging tears threatening to break out from behind his eyes. 

Before his tears could break out though, Keith heard sniffling behind him and turning around was met with Hunk failing to contain his own tears.

“Look at you b-being a dad Keith! She’s so precious!”

He pulled Keith into a crushing hug, lifting him off the ground for a few seconds.  
At hearing Hunks voice, Athenas ears swiveled around towards them. Her pupils dilated, turning into slight slits just as she jumped from Romelle’s arms, rushing toward her father.

Hunk was managing to semi pull himself together, holding Keith at an arms length to look him over, as if adopting a Galran child could somehow change his usual appearance. They were both jostled a bit by Athena latching onto Keiths leg, looking up at the big man currently touching him.

Somehow managing to keep more tears form breaking out at the sight of Athenas little tail flicking around behind them, Hunk let go of Keith to kneel down to her height, smiling warmly.

“You must be Athena. I’ve heard a lot about you from your daddy. My names Hunk-“

“Cookie man!”

A loud laugh escaped him, wiping at any remaining moisture caught in his eyes.

“That’s right. i actually brought some new cookies with me today. Your daddy was telling me how much you like zoozoo nuts and earth maple, wanna come try some?”

Athenas eyes shot up to Keith, pulling at his pants slightly.

“Can I daddy?! Please!?”

Keith laughed rubbing one of her ears affectionately.

“Of course starshine. Just stay with Hunk or Aunty Romy, don’t go wandering off too. much okay?”

She nodded quickly, moving out from her hiding place behind Keiths legs to take one of Hunks outstretched hands, being lead over to one of the blankets spread around the area.

“Well... She really is a cute Kid. Looks like shes adjusting well...”

Spinning around and almost losing his balance, Keith came face to face with Shiro, hands shoved in his pockets, glasses perched on his nose and that damn smile, shining brighter than the sun outlining his silhouette.

“S-Shiro!”

Said man easily pulled Keith into a hug, giving him the perfect opportunity to breath in the scent of his cologne, the perfect amount of woodsy but minty and clean.

“Its really good to have you back Keith.”

He spoke right against Keiths ear, squeezing him a bit tighter and causing an electric current to run straight down his spine.

“Thanks... It feels really good to be back...”

Back with the rest of his family. Back with Shiro- held tightly in his arms.

When it was time for them to pull away though, Keith did his best to keep up a casual smile, ignoring the odd little twinge of longing that always felt present whenever he was around his best friend.

“You look good... healthy.”

Keith mentioned looking his best friend up and down as the other man did the same.

“So do you... the datapad camera really doesn’t do you justice...”

Horribly failing to fight the blush staining his cheeks, Keith looked away out towards the fields, absentmindedly playing with the ends of his braid.

He should respond similarly. Play along into this weird little dance they had been doing since Keith brought Athena home, since they had started talking much more regularly than before, almost near nightly at this point, once Keith got her down to bed.

It was difference. But nice. Welcomed.

Still struggling for a decent reply, his train of thought completely derailed when Athena yelled out for him, his already quickening heart rate spiking, twisting toward where she was happily perched on Hunks shoulders, waving him over.

Keith gave Shiro an apologetic smile before jogging over to the small group, noticing as he got closer that a flower crown of juniberry hung delicately around her midnight ears.

Making sure to be carful, Hunk let Athena down from his shoulders so she could run over to her dad, still laughing ecstatically, an adorable toothy grin showing off her sharp canines.

“Daddy, daddy look at my crown!”

“That’s beautiful Athena, did aunt Romy help you with that?”

She shook her head no, her ears barely keeping the crown in place, pulling at Keiths shirt to get him down to her level, so she could speak quietly.

“The princess gave it to me! A-and the prince helped me put it on! Then the funny mustache man said that when I grow up maybe I can be princess too one day! Daddy Princess Allura is so pretty- even prettier than the pictures in the star book!”

Keith laughed happily rubbing at her ears, while she practically vibrated in excitement, her long tail, flicking around happily.

“I’m glad you’re having so much fun starshine... but I think theres a few more people you haven’t met yet-‘

She gasped, big eyes going wide.

“The Prince and Princess’ Farm Boy!”

Not waiting a single second for a reply, she ran off back toward Allura and Coran, talking to them ecstatically.

While he watched her talk Allura’s hand, Romelle worked her way up, resting her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh,

“I love her Keith. She’s so amazing- she’s like a little kitten... Krolia told me about what happened with her, but despite all that, she looks so happy. You’re doing really good with this whole dad thing... thanks for giving me such a cute niece!”

Keith couldn’t help but smile, teasingly ruffling Romelle’s hair, just as a loud exasperated “WhAt?!?!” Broke through the peaceful field.

Following the noise Keith got the absolute pleasure of seeing Lance look like someone had slapped him then insulted his flowers. Next to him Allura was obviously trying to hold back a laugh as Lance attempted to go into an explanation with Athean, that yes he was very good friends with the prince and princess and yes he took care of the flowers, but he was much more like a cool knight, hand picked to protect them. It was the small girl wasn’t buying one bit of it though, still happily chanting “Farm Boy, Farm Boy, Lance the Farm Boy!”

The afternoon continued on easy enough, Athena happily bouncing around the group, eating Hunks special cookies made just for her, getting a lesson on making flower crowns and watching Pidge’s newest flying robotic pet zip around just above their heads.

Giving things a chance to go on a bit longer, Keith waited until the day had started to settle before realizing Athena hadn’t spent much, if any time at all with Shiro. He called her over, easily picking her up to perch her on his hip.

“Just one more person to meet then you can go back to playing okay starshine?”

Athena nodded, letting out a little yawn that flashed her small pointed canines.

“Now remember, this certain someone is very important to daddy so you might be seeing a lot of him like Aunt Romy or your Nana...”

Walking up to him, Shiro looked like he was about ready to turn tail and run, holding his newer, non floating Altean arm behind his back, almost subconsciously trying to hide a part of himself he still seemed to struggle with fully accepting as being safe.

“Athena... This is Shiro... Shiro this is Athena...”

Athena looked on at Shiro, her dark eyes wide and searching, not sparkling so much like they had earlier. She didn’t jump after him like she had everyone else, didn’t act shy or excited, happy or sad, just stared.

Shiro shuffled around awkwardly under his gaze, scratching the back of his head before waving his flesh hand with a nervous smile.

“Hi Athena,.. It’s nice to finally meet you... I’ve heard a lot about you from your Dad..”

Hearing Shiro speak and move seemed to be what finally broke whatever small spell Athena had been under, causing her to clutch onto Keith as if her life depended on it, before letting out a loud sob. She rambled at a million miles a minute, between cry’s, in Galran, Keith found himself struggling to keep up with.

The only bits he was really able to get were- Danger. Mommy. Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading~!
> 
> If you want a chance to read the next rough draft of the chapter before it gets re-written and thrown up here, feel free to check me out on Twitter @Kat_Promessa
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s give my rambling a read on twitter, if you want more rambles on this story before I polish and finish the next chapter you can find me on twitter @Kat_Promessa.
> 
> It’s been a really long time since I’ve felt the drive to actually sit down and write anything, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
